Mr Angel
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Harry Potter/Cardcaptor Crossover. This story takes place when Harry is 4, he finds what he assumes is an angel in his relatives basement only to find out differently as time goes on. Mr. Angel saves him from his relatives & takes him away to raise. A.U.
1. Prologue

Warming: I will only be updating once a month as I have other stories to see too and am currently in the process of finding work, so won't be able to update more than that. This is also my first time putting some of my work on although I have been reading fanfiction here for some time and have had an account here almost as long, so please be patient with me and understanding if I make any mistakes. As for Harry's name, I simply got tired of the same spelling and used a different one - hense the reason why it is spelled Hari instead of Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and never will own either Harry Potter or Cardcapters! I am merely a fan of certain characters and am one of many taking a crack at writing stories about them.

Chapter 1

by

Phoenix Firestorm

The little boy stared in awe and wonder at the figure sprawled out on the basement floor, half hidden behind stacks of boxes and other junk. He had come downstairs because Aunt Petunia wanted some stuff taken down, mostly things she decided to keep once completed her annual cleaning frenzy.

This is the one time of the year Hari wasn't expected to do any chores or cleaning, all he had to do is keep out of the way and come when called. Which isn't often thankfully, he also didn't have to worry about her going through his belongings because honestly...Hari didn't have any.

So he thought it very amusing to watch Uncle Vernon and Dudley trying to salvage whatever Aunt Petunia threw away of theirs, Dudley found out the hard way that temper tantrums didn't work on his mother during this time of the year. All Hari had to do was avoid laughing at them, at least until he is safe in his cupboard at night.

Hari carefully studyed the figure before him, then moved closer. He first thought it was a ghost, simply because the stranger was so pale and completely white then corrected his assumption when he saw the large pure white wings half open behind the stranger, which could only mean one thing to the little boy. This stranger was not human, male...yes but not human. Hari's child-like imagination and dreams immediately leaped to one conclusion, this person could only be an angel since they were the only winged people he knew of.

Hari frowned thoughtfully then tilted his head slightly, this revelation was all well and good but it didn't explain why the angel was here...not in heaven with his parents. Maybe something happened to cause the angel to leave, Hari quickly focused his mind to finish the task Aunt Petunia sent him down here to do then turned his attention back to the angel.

Hari carefully moved around the still figure, crouched down to get a good look at the angel's face.

"Mr. Angel had to be from heaven," the little boy thought, "he has the white wings and his clothes are white with only a little bit of color on them. What amazes me is his hair, I have never seen hair that long on a guy before! The color isn't all that unusual, blonde often bleaches to a white after awhile or he could just be really old. Except he doesn't look all that old to me, he looks more like someone in their early twenties than anything else."

Hari gazed at the mass of fine, silky strands. Just itching to touch them but not daring to just yet, he really didn't want to upset the angel. Hari also couldn't see any wounds or other injuries so the angel couldn't be hurt, maybe he was just tired and needed to rest. Hari couldn't help but wonder if angels could even be hurt or killed?

The thought did more than scare him, it also made him uneasy. Hari didn't like the idea at all, it went against all his pre-conceived ideas and notions about angels. Mrs. Figgs told him what she knew of angels, answering what questions she could and helping him find answers to those she couldn't.

"So if Mr. Angel isn't hurt," Hari murmured, "then there is something else wrong with him."

By this time the child had gotten together enough courage to try and wake him, his small hand slowly reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Mr. Angel," Hari asked softly, "are you alright Mr. Angel? Is something wrong sir, are you hurt anywhere? Can I get you anything, a drink or some food?"

Yue slowly regained consciousness and wondered where he was, not to mention what happened to make him so weak. As he searched his memory for answers, Yue could faintly hear someone's voice talking to him. Curious, he focused his attention on it and gradually the voice became clearer. It sounded like a child's voice, but couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Mr. Angel."

Yue snickered a little in amusement, while he did look a little like an angel. He was not, in fact he only had this form because it is what his father pictured him to look like.

"Are you alright Mr. Angel?"

Yue listened to the young voice, he wasn't sure of the answer so began to do a mental check. Yue didn't feel any pain so that crossed off injuries or wounds, this weakness he felt could be anything. Lack of energy which could have come from anything, it was hard to be sure.

"Can I get you anything, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Yue heard the child ask and wanted to answer but didn't have the strength too. Just then he felt a small hand through his shirt and wondered how old the child was, maybe 3 - 4 years.

Hari was starting to get worried, Mr. Angel hadn't moved or said a word. Maybe he was sick and couldn't do anything, although Hari never heard of angels getting sick like humans did.

Deciding to make sure, Hari leaned forward to check his tempature like he had seen Aunt Petunia do for Dudley. Not thinking anything would happen if he did, so was alarmed when a shock occurred the moment his hand touched the angel's forehead. Hari also started to feel tired for some odd reason, but didn't think anything of it since he had been working hard all morning.

Yue also felt the shock once the child touched his skin but recognized it for what it was, the forming of a new bond like the one he had with his first master/father. He also felt the energy flowing into him from the child, an energy he is very familiar with at its most basic form.

"Magical energy! This child is a wizard," Yue thought in alarm, "but how! I thought all the wizards and etc were wiped out not long after father died!"

As more magical energy flowed into him, Yue studyed it closely. He didn't know why but the signature of this child is familiar, almost like he had seen it before. Nor was magic the only thing going into Yue, the bond forming between them allowed him to see the child's entire life. From the moment he was conceived to now, Yue couldn't believe everything the child had gone through in his short life.

Yue suddenly gasped, now he remembered where he had seen that energy signature before!

"Master Reed's magical signature is very similiar to this child's, which could only mean one thing...the boy is one of Master Reed's descendents!"

Hari couldn't believe how tired he was suddenly getting, it wasn't even bedtime yet and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Hari didn't think he'd done enough work to be this tired, so he fought the urge to close his eyes and sleep.

"No," Hari thought stubbornly, "I can't and won't do it. Aunt Petunia won't let me and I'll only get in trouble when Uncle Vernon gets home tonight, not to mention what will happen to me if I do!"

Hari's legs suddenly gave out on him and he fell sideways to the floor, his hand left the angels forehead in order to cushion his fall. Thankfully he didn't have far to go, Hari just knew his aunt and uncle would be furious if he got hurt. They would most likely think he did it on purpose in order to get out of doing chores, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Hari quickly glanced toward the basement windows to see what time it was, but couldn't tell for sure. He waited a few minutes to see if this tired spell would pass, spending the time gazing at the angel instead. When Hair felt strong enough, he carefully got to his feet. Still undecided on what to do about the angel, Hari wanted to be sure no one would find him. Especially his relatives, he shuddered to think of what would happen to the angel if Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon or Dudley ever got their hands on him. Hari didn't even know if they believed in such things as angels, dispite the fact that they went to chuch and sunday school regularly.

"No," Hari thought determinedly, "I can't let them find Mr. Angel! I have to protect him, keep him safe until he is well enough to go back to heavan. I won't let them hurt him, mummy and daddy would want him back safely."

Looking around quickly, Hari spotted several old blankets that Aunt Petunia stored down here because they were still useable as padding but not ragged enough to throw out. He was too small to actually move Mr. Angel, but he could at least cover him up so Mr. Angel would be warm.

Working fast, Hari dragged several blankets over and covered him up as best he could. Turning his attention to making sure Mr. Angel couldn't be found, or seen from the stairs. Hari worked hard for several minutes, dragging garbage bags of old clothes over and piling them up besides the stacks of boxes that Mr. Angel laid behind.

Hari paused briefly to study his work so far, he couldn't see anything from here but that didn't mean much. So Hari darted over to the stairs and started up them, pausing on each one to see if he could see Mr. Angel. By the time he got to the top step, Hari couldn't see anything...not even a bit of his wings.

Satisfied he had done his best to protect Mr. Angel, all Hari had to do now is keep his relatives from getting suspicous. Thank goodness neither Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon came to the basement oftne, only when they had too. Dudley never came into the basement, he said it was too dark and creepy so avoided it with a passion.

Hari sighed as he turned toward the basement door, gathering up his courage and strength to go back into the kitchen. Hoping that Aunt Petunia won't be too upset with him, that she hadn't noticed how long he'd been gone. Hopefully Hari would be able to just slip in with none the wiser, but that would be too much to hope for.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue heard what the boy was thinking through the bond connecting them, he listened to the child move around and appreciated his efforts to keep him safe. Even though it wasn't necessary, no one would be able to see him if he didn't want to be seen. When Yue was sure the boy, Hari, was gone. He opened his eyes to look around, but could see nothing but boxes and darkness broken by beams of sunlight coming from the few windows. Taking care not to move too fast, Yue gradually pushed himself into an upright position.

His wings drew closer to his body and folded up into a compact package, nearly disappearing out of sight. Yue then settled back against the boxes, taking care not to knock any down. He still didn't know how he came to be here, the last thing Yue remembered was being sealed within the book after father said good-bye.

Technically, he wasn't suppose to awaken until it came time to judge his brother's choice. Yue snorted at this, no matter who Kero choose to be the new master...he/she will never replace Clow Reed! His eyes narrowed in determinaton, he won't allow it! Yue stewed in his anger for awhile longer then relaxed, there was still plenty of time til that happened. So he could direct his attention to the current problem, Yue supposed this basement was as good a place as any to stay in for now. It's not like he had any other place to go, he didn't have the strength or energy to do much.

Hari's magical energy helped some but it didn't bring him up to full strength, he would need to be out in the moonlight to fully recharge. First though, he needed to find out where he was and other information. Yue relaxed as he closed his eyes, then slowly stretched out all senses...both magical and normal. The first thing he came across was Hari, only to be nearly blinded by the child's magical energy. It was so strong and bright that Yue couldn't believe the child is still alive, Hari's too young to handle such energy safely.

Yue frowned, normally a child with magic is born with barriers in place to keep the magic from overwhelming and causing irrepairable damage to the child. The barriers would then let the magic out over time as the child grew and developed, disappearing totally once the child reached his/her adulthood. At least that is what father and his own senses told him, Yue didn't think Master Clow could be wrong. He floated closer to the pulsating energy for a better look, only to reel back in shock. Hari's barriers had been shattered, torn away as if they were nothing. All that remained are tattered remanents which floated lazily around the energy.

Yue knew of two things which coud have caused such distruction, 1) an instant of life-threateningn proportions, 2) a sudden shock, either physical or emotional. Most times it is intense fear that does the job, if not then a threat to your life does it. As Yue studyed Hari's magical energy, he suddenly remembered what happened to Hari and his parents.

"Well, that certainly would cause his magic to tear through the barriers around it. Loosing his parents at such a young age plus the treatment he has been recieving from his relatives would be enough to distroy any kind of barrier." He murmured.

So far the energy hasn't attacked, or made any kind of threatening move. In fact, the energy seemed to welcome him. Maybe because of the energy Hari already gave him, or it could be the bond forming between them. Yue checked to see if any more damages had been done to Hari, either by his relatives or other. Nor did he have far to go, a think streak or maybe smudge of darkness marred the pure brillance of Hari's magical energy.

Yue carefully stuyed the disfigurement, it may look harmless but that could change all too fast for his liking. Yue knew Dark energy/magic all too well, images flashed through his mind of all the times he fought evil...both on his own and with Master Clow.

"Not this time," Yue hissed, "I won't let you take another innocence and warp it into your own image! Hari has his own place in the Creator's plan and a destiny to fulfill, I won't let you influence him into the darkness!"

Yue shifted through Hari's life to find out where this bit of dark energy could have come from, only to snort "Figures, it would be a so-call Dark Lord, this guy is nothing compared to the evil ones I've seen and fought in the past."

"No child deserves to loose their parents like that, but it is precisely that selfless act of love for their child which gave Hari the greatest protection against evil ever imagined. It is this gift that is keeping the bit of darkness from influencing Hari farther, turning the child completely toward the Darkness."

Yue had to do something but first he needed to finish his scan of the area, so reluctantly turned his attention away from Hari but still kept a watchful eye on the child. His senses flowed throughout the house, hovered briefly over each of Hari's relatives. Dismissing each of them as uninteresting, not to mention boring before he moved on. Yue stoped when he came to the wards surrounding the property, curious to see what they were. He caustiously examined each one, identified what it was and the strength they contained.

"Blood Wards," Yue snorted mentally, "a lot of good those are to someone who is being mistreated and abused! I've seen Master Clow put up stronger wards than these, I'm surprised that they managed to last this long."

He searched for the magic signature of the person responsible for these wards, only to sigh in a 'why me!' way when he found it.

"Figures it would be one of his descendents, the man is a great magic-user but he puts entirely too much faith in human . Master Clow and others had hoped that this trait would not be passed down the line, but I guess it was too much to hope for. Unfortunately, I can't do much to the wards or they'll collapse. I really don't want to deal with Mr. Twinkle-eyes if he shows up here to find out why, I won't be held responsible of my actions should that happen. Anyone who willingly leaves any child to such people, although I'm not too sure if they would be classified as people, deserves to be fried by Kero's fire-breath then used for target practise with my arrows!"

"I can place my own brand of wards and protections on Hari to keep him safe, plus I can do something about those shattered barriers. His magic won't tolerate being confined again, but maybe...?" Yue put that thought aside to stew some more while he sent his senses out further.

"England," Yue was surprised to find out, "I'm in England...not China!"

He looked around in unease at all the changes that has happened since Clow's time, it was making him uncomfortable. Even though he could see magic still existed, just not as visably. No, all the magic has gone underground and learned to hid in plain sight, but it still remained as strong...if not stronger than ever before! This pleased Yue greatly, even if he didn't know why.

"Master Clow's father is from England," he mused thoughtfully, "I wonder if the family survived or did they get wiped out over the years? If I remember correctly, the Reed estate isn't far from London. Except I can't be sure, the city has the biggest concentration of magical energy I have ever seen. It's almost brighter than Hari's, which is something to worry about for the child."

"I don't think I'll bother now, I can always check up on Master Clows relatives later. There are more important things to deal with right now, namely keeping Hari safe and trying to figure out just how I got here!"

Yue decided that he had enough information on his current situation to do him awhile, so proceeded to pull back to his body only to stop when he noticed something odd. The first he saw was the energy Hari gave him mixed in with his own, supposedly to make him stronger but Yue couldn't be sure. Except that wasn't what got his attention originally, it was the strand or rope leading away from where he sat. Curious to find out what it is and where it lead, Yue sent his senses flying after it. Quickly stopping when he saw the shore of Japan coming up, the strand didn't end but kept going. Yue did as well after hesitating a few minutes, he didn't want to go too far only to find out it is a trap and get caught.

Yue gasped when he saw where the strand ended at, confusion raced through him.

"The book," he thought uneasily, "what does this mean? Am I still sealed within the book along with Kero and the cards, did I just dream up and Hari and his life? No, I couldn't have, the child and his magic are just too real to be part of a dream. So what am I doing outside the book, Master Clow couldn't have let me out prematurely. It's not like him to go back on what he says, so something must have happened..."

He didn't get a change to investigate further because intense pain suddenly filled him from the bond he had with Hari, Yue fell back into his body and quickly opened his eyes.

This could also have been a good thing as Yue's scouting trip did not go unnoticed by some rather powerful people, neither one wanted anything to upset the balance any further so decided to investigate.

"Hari!" Yue called out anxiously through the bond, throwing aside the blankets and struggling to his feet. Nearly falling a few times, he still hadn't recovered from whatever drained his energy.

"Mr. Angel," Hari answered painfully, "you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you? Are you hurt," Yue replied as he slowly made his way to the stairs, "hang on Hari...I'm coming!"

"NO! Please Mr. Angel, don't leave the basement. I don't want you hurt any more than you are, who knows what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will do to you!" Hari cried out fearfully.

"Relax child, I will be fine. Not much can hurt me, so I doubt your beast of an uncle will be able too. Just hold on until I get there," Yue answered calmly but had a hard time in controlling his anger, "I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Pleased to hear a bit of laughter from Hari dispite the pain he was in, Yue could well imagine that the child knew his relatives were in B-I-G T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Not much got him angerier than this, he couldn't even remember the last time he got this mad!


	3. Chapter 2

Mr. Angel

Chapter 3

by

Phoenix Firestorm

"Is this the place Eli?" an elderly but very regal and commanding woman asked her grandson.

"Yes grandmother," a 10 year old boy answered politely, "this is where I sensed it. What do we do now?"

The Reed Matriarch frowned herself as she studyed the property before her, both magical and normal senses told her all she needed to know about the place.

"So this is where you hid him old man," Gabriella Reed muttered angerly, "you've overstepped your bounds this time. I told you many times to stay out of Reed affairs but you persist in sticking your nose into what didn't concern you, my family is my responsibility. Not yours, not the magical world! We take care of our own Dumbledore!!"

"We wait Eli, then we pay a visit to my great-granddaughter and her family. It is time you got to know the not-so-nice branch of our family, nor do I mean the ones in those memories you inherited from our ancestor." Gabriella answered firmly.

Marcus asked curiously "So this is where Petunia lives? I hadn't seen sister dearest since our parents died, she'll probably have a fit when I show up again." He paused briefly to scan the area with his own magicial senses, Eli smirked when he saw his nephews face grow darker with fury. "I agree with you grandmother, the old man has gone too far this time. Petunia doesn't have a caring bone in her body toward anyone outside her own family, I know for sure Lily wouldn't want her son anywhere near Petunia or Vernon!"

"Do you mind terribly if I go with you when it comes time to pay the old meddler a visit, I would like to 'talk' to him as well?" Marcis asked coolly.

Gabriella raised one thin eyebrow in amusement, her eyes sparkling with interest of what her great-grandson had up his sleeve this time.

"Of course Marcus, you and Eli both will be coming. You also may have whatever is left of the old man when I am finished, just don't kill him! Dumbledore does have his uses, however annoying we may think he is." She replied calmly.

Eli snorted "I doubt it Honored grandmother, the man is almost as bad as his ancestor...almost!"

"While that may be true Eli, not even his ancestor would have done something this stupid." Lady Reed replied briskly as she gathered her things together, pausing with one hand on the door handle to say "Come children, time to go see if our heavenly friend left anything of Vernon Dursley."

Eli chuckled when Marcus rolled his eyes at being called a child when he most definately was not, but knew better to actively protest against it. Eli didn't mind as grandmother meant nothing by it, she got a few privilages being as old as she is.

Lady Reed slid out of the car and gracefully straightened up, left hand griping the top of her ornate walking stick tightly. Not really needing it as her posture and balance were great, but it came in handy when her age decided she wasn't as young as she liked to believe. Marcus and Eli quickly followed, waiting for her to decide their next step before going any further. Marcus immediately stopped by Lady Gabriella's side and offered her his left arm politely, she nodded once in acknowledgement before her right arm hooked around his.

"Wait here Jeves," Lady Reed spoke sternly to their driver, "we shouldn't be long unless Vernon decides to be difficult. Which is most likely to happen just going by past experiance with the man and prior knowledge, I doubt he could have changed that much since we last met!"

"Not concerned about Petunia or Dudley?" Eli teased the older woman.

Lady Reed snorted very unladylike "Petunia doesn't have it in her to go against her elders, especially me. She can be sly and devious if she wants, just like she can be rather vicious when the notion takes her. You and Lily on the other hand would have done Hogwarts Founders proud!"

"As for Dudley, the child is only 5 years old. I will decide once I see him, if he is one the verge of being ruined by his parents then I will have no choice but to step in. I will not have the Reed name dishonored, slandered or made a mockery of while I still live!"

"If Vernon persists on causing trouble," Eli asked softly from behind them, "what do you intend to do then grandmother?"

Lady Reed growled "It won't do him any good, Vernon will eventually find out just how much influence and control the Reed family has over the normal/magical world. We can make his life more than difficult should he decide to be abnormally stubborn, but then again... Vernon isn't well-known for his intelligence."


	4. Chapter 3

Mr. Angel

Chapter 4

by

Phoenix Firestorm

The group ignored the wards around the property, except for Marcus. He decided to leave a little surprise for Dumbledore, which only took a few seconds to set up. Both parties reached their doors at the same time, Yue at the basement and Lady Reed at the front.

Both doors opened at the same time and everyone froze when they saw Vernon Dursley with one arm up in the air, hand clutching a thick leather belt tightly and about to bring it down hard onto the crumpled figure laying in front of him.

The child was not moving, arms and legs drawn tightly close to his curled body in an effort to protect himself but no avail. The reactions of both groups did not vary, but their facial expressions did. Lady Reed and Eli's faces were blank, totally shut down but their eyes had harden to sharp glittering pieces of crystal. Marcus's face very much resembled a thunderstorm about to break loose, hands curled into fists as his elemental magic fought against his control.

Yue, on the other hand, was a totally different matter. He became like his name, cold...blank of all expression and life. Unapproachable to anyone, but his eyes told another story. One of quickly building fury and the only one to have any warning of this fast approaching ice storm is Eli, the boy just smirked though. Much like a cat about to pounce on his prey, Eli knew that he would have to think of something very creative to beat whatever Yue or Marcus did to Vernon.

"Uh-oh," Eli thought with barely suppressed glee, "Yue is about to loose it... and I don't mean it in a nice way. The last time this happened was when Kero didn't think his latest plan completely through, only to have it backfire right into Yue's face. Kero wasn't seen or heard of for days after Yue got done with him," Eli couldn't help but fee a little sorry for Vernon Dursley, "when Kero did reappear...he avoided Yue for even longer!"

As for the others, the thoughts running through their heads were much the same.

"How dare they!" Yue hissed coldly.

"How dare he hurt a child like that!" Marcus snarled angrily.

Lady Reed didn't think anything, she instantly decided that the Dursleys will feel the full weight and power of the Reed Family. Both political, financial and magical slamming down on them incredibly hard. She also planned to have a very long talk with her great-granddaughter about the responsibilities she had as a Reed, Hari had been left in her care whether Petunia liked it or not. She should have been firm over what Vernon could or could not do, a Reed never looses control!

Both Marcus and Yue thought at the same time "No one deserves to be treated in such a way that they nearly die, much less a child!"

Acting almost at once, Marcus's right arm shot forward and unleashed a flurry of lightening bolts at Vernon. Yue swept out his own right hand, sending a near gale-force wind at Vernon. Blowing him away from Hari and right into the lightening bolts.

Nor did Petunia escape Yue's wraith, he shot a series of crystal shards at the woman with his left hand. Effectively pinning her and clothes to the hall wall, ignoring anything she said. Yue easily guided his winds to sweep around, slide under Hari and carry the child over to where Yue stood. Gently disposing the small broken body into its masters arms before turning toward the offending door, effectively blasting the barrier away before fading.

Yue cradled Hari close as he glided out of the house and into the backyard, unfurling his wings to their full length before sinking down to the ground. Yue could already feel his starved body drink up the energy given by the moonlight, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to be back at full strength again. His wings relaxed slightly and swept forward a little to shelter their bodies, Yue paid no attention to this as all his attention remained focused on Hari.

He reached down and gently brushed the bloody strands of blue-black hair off Hari's' forehead, feeling by that slight contact with the child's skin just how serious the injuries were. Yue frowned, already deciding to do what he could to saw the child. Carefully redirecting some of the energy he was receiving to the bond between them, not caring that doing so may take him longer to get back to full strength. All that mattered to Yue was Hari's survival and he would go to any lengths to achieve that goal, his life meant nothing to him if he failed the child who reminded him so strongly of Master Reeds youngest daughter.

Already Hari's life spark was dimming, Yue had to work fast in order to bring it back into balance before turning his attention to Hari's injuries. He was so focused on his task that he didn't see Hari's eyes open, despite being swollen nearly shut by the bruises.

"Mr. Angel?" Hari whispered softly through cracked and bloody lips.


	5. Chapter 4

Mr. Angel

Chapter 5

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue looked up in startlement at the child's voice, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"Yes Hari?" He replied just as softly.

"I'm glad you're okay, that you weren't hurt by Uncle Vernon..." a coughing fit suddenly seized the child and Yue had to tighten his arms around him so Hari wouldn't fall, he could feel how much trouble Hari's lungs were having just to function.

"Relax Hari, try to save your strength. I'll have you healed in almost no time, you'll be up and running around playing as if nothing happen." Yue's voice soothed the coughs away and calmed Hari so he could continue.

"I'm glad I found you in the basement," Hari murmured tiredly, "I wanted so badly to believe that you were an angel. You were so beautiful and pure, much like the lady in my dreams. I asked Mrs. Figg about her and if she was an angel, she couldn't say but what she did tell me about angels and I imaged angels to be like that I didn't want anything to mar the image."

"Uncle Vernon would have done everything he could to destroy it, just like he does to anything else that means something to me. He's not a nice man, despite however much he loves Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Uncle Vernon wanted something Aunt Petunia packed away in the basement, nor would he wait until morning. So it must have been something important, but I couldn't let him find you Mr. Angel... I just couldn't so I..." Another coughing fit struck the child's body, this one worse than the last.

"Now," Hari gasped painfully when the fit had passed, "you practically glow with silver light. You really look like an angel should and feel, the music I hear in the distance makes it even more real!"

Yue's voice died within him and his heartbeat seemed louder with that last sentence, everything around him faded into silence as he thought frantically "No, he can't! Hari can't die, it's not his time to go. He's just barely started life, why did this have to happen...why?!"

Hari's bloody lips twitched faintly in an effort to smile, but it hurt too much. He could feel Mr. Angels emotions through the bond connecting them, the despair, sadness and frustration at being unable to do anything washed over the child.

"Don't be sad Mr. Angel," Hari whispered, "I'll see you in heaven with mummy and daddy. We'll be together always, you and my parents can show me all kinds of cool things. I appreciate what you are doing but you need to save your energy, I don't want to die either but I'm so tired of the pain and fear that comes with each day. I'm tired of not being loved or wanted, I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Yue was more than stunned, he was shell-shocked over what Hari said. His head bent down, allowing the loose strands of hair to hid the tears that slid unhindered down his face. Never in his long life had Yue ever felt such despair and longing, not even his own at Clow's passing could match what Hari felt in his short life.

"No, I won't allow it!" Yue suddenly swore in determination, his eyes snapped open and hardened with resolve.

He was not going to let Hari go without a fight, it did not matter that the child was a descendent of the man who had been like a father to him. No, it was the fact that Hari had slowly begun to grow on him in the short time he'd known the child. Yue wanted to see him happy, loved, wanted by a family for the beautiful child he is. Yue wanted Hari to have the kind of life every child could only dream of, that is the kind of impression Hari made on him.


	6. Chapter 5

Mr. Angel

Chapter 6

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Marcus, Lady Reed and Eli all stood outside the door. Watching in silent awe as the light surrounding the white man gradually increase in brightness and strength, they could still see what was going on but only Eli had any idea on what this meant. Clow had always known Yue was more powerful then he let on or ever showed but had no idea to what degree, all Clow had to go by was his own hunches and senses.

Now, for the first time ever, Yue was going to go all out to save the life of a very special little boy. Eli would see something that only Clow knew about Yue, he would personally see what made this guardian so important to the powerful magician and he could hardly contain himself but he must. It wasn't time to reveal his presence yet, the cards are still sealed and Sakura hadn't been born yet.

Marcus was only doing one thing besides keeping a firm grip on his own fraying control, he was focusing everything into one continuous prayer for Hari's survival. Something he had not done a lot of in his reasonably short life and knew it, he just hoped God would not hold this against him.

Lady Reed knew Yue would succeed, she had complete faith that he would save her grandson. Hari meant a lot to her and not because of his overwhelming destiny, but because he is Lily's child. Even Dudley meant something to her as a grandchild would to its grandparent, but Lily's child always had a special place in her heart.

A gentle wind came up and circled Yue slowly, lifting his long silky white hair up and trailing invisible fingers through the bound tresses. His beautiful wings straightened out again, forming an upside down arch behind him. A serene but determined expression was on Yue's face, golden eyes focused on Hari's own emerald ones. The music that Hari heard far into the distance slowly became louder, but not so loud that it became offensive to the ears.

Hari felt so tired but didn't want to close his eyes, he gazed up in awe at Mr. Angel but wasn't scared. No, the feeling he got was one of peace and comfort. It made him feel protected and loved, something he hadn't felt since before his parents died. Hari was so focused on Mr. Angels face and his emotions that he didn't notice all evidence from Uncle Vernon's beating gradually fading away, all his injuries slowly healed and looked as if nothing had happened.

"It's okay Hari-love," Hari heard a very familiar voice in his head, "let Yue do his best to heal you. It's not your time to come home, we'll be together someday but not now."

"Mummy!" Hari murmured sleepily, loosing the battle against the Sandman.

"Listen to your mum, son. She knows best," another familiar voice followed the woman, "you have so much to live for and do."

"Daddy!" Hari struggled to say.

"We'll always be with you, both in heart and mind. You have never been alone son, don't ever believe that." James continued.

"We love you Hari, always and forever!" Lily whispered softly to him.

Hari's eyes widened as best they could when his parents appeared in the distance with some other people, all of them looked familiar to him but he couldn't place who they were.

They looked so happy together that Hari wanted to be with them, but something was holding him back. Did he really want to go just now, Hari was honest to Mr. Angel when he said that he didn't want to die. In fact, Hari wanted to live but that presented its own set of problems.

By living, he would be stuck at his relatives and nothing will have changed but just gotten even worse. Dying would get him away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, plus he'd be reunited with his parents.


	7. Chapter 6

Mr. Angel

Chapter 7

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Hari struggled to decide, the effort needed to stay awake wasn't making this any easier either!

"What seems to be the problem little one?" A kind voice asked.

Hari glanced up to see a tall slender man standing beside Mr. Angel, he had long black hair and what looked to be robes on. The outer robe was black and the inner robe appeared to be a pale color, he couldn't be sure though. Despite being rather cool in a strange unusual sort of way, they did look kind a funny.

The strangers face really drew Hari's attention once he looked at it, there was so much kindness and understanding in it that Hari was immediately captivated. Especially the eyes framed by those small glasses, they sparkled with humor and more than a trace of mystery.

You could tell right away that the stranger loved to make people happy, he enjoyed all of life with its highs and lows. Hari could tell that he would never intentionally hurt anyone, that it upset him if he did end up doing just that for whatever reason.

"Who are you mister?" Hari asked warily.

"I'm a good friend of your Mr. Angel," the man answered calmly, "he's become something of a son to me in the time that we've known each other."

Hari gasped as he now remembered where he had seen this man before, some images of Mr. Angels past had slipped through the bond over to him. Hari had just assumed that it was heaven, but none of the places looked anything like what he imagined heaven to be.

Nor had Mr. Angel and this man been alone either, they had a funny-looking cat with them too. Hari giggled when he'd first seen the creature, for one thing it had wings and everyone knows cats can't fly! Only griffins and a few other similar creatures can, which made it the strangest looking griffin Hari ever seen.

Hari now knew that this man was Mr. Angel's beloved father figure he'd lost and still mourned deeply, but this bothered the child greatly. One of the images he'd seen showed this man doing some kind of ceremony or ritual, the winged cat was there but sat off to the side and observed silently. When Mr. Angel appeared at the end of the ritual, Hari quickly figured out that this man was the reason why his new friend could not return to heaven and his parents.

"You're the one who called Mr. Angel from heaven and kept him from returning," Hari exclaimed hotly, "that's not a very nice thing to do!"

"Yes, I guess I did do that. My only excuse is that I was rather young back then and didn't prepare as well as I thought, the ritual you saw me use had to do with creating a guardian/companion. All I knew was what my guardian should look like and had a mental image of him, not where he would come from except perhaps my magic." The man explained sheepishly.

"That's silly, even I know people can't create things from nothing. You need a list of materials or items, just like a recipe for cooking. Butter comes from cows and eggs come from chickens, those 2 animals had to come from somewhere...they didn't just pop into existence."

"It's the same with magic or any kind of energy," Hari lectured him rather childishly, "everything has to come from somewhere and it's not us. No matter what we may think or believe, it's just ridiculous!"

"Besides, you should know that God is the only one who can create something from nothing. All we have is the material he provides for us to use, the few times I've been to Sunday School taught me that!"

"How very true little one," the man chuckled dryly, "it seems that there would still be much for me to learn had I lived. Children are often overlooked by adults unfortunately, when it is our young who should be teaching us because they see things in a way we do not or have lost!"

"Well," Hari replied gruffly, "I guess you're forgiven and for what it's worth I'm sorry you died. Mr. Angel misses you a lot, I can sense his feelings sometimes and he's always sad when thinking of you."

"I know, which is why I sent him to you after I died. I knew you would take good care of him and he...you," the man replied softly, "Yue needed to move on and this is the only way I could think of to encourage him. Death is the one thing no one can avoid and it was my time to go, I didn't want to tell Yue or Kero this but I was ready."

"I understand that much sir, which is part of my problem. I believe my parents when they said it's not my time yet and I want to obey them, especially since I want to live but..." Hari muttered tiredly, his voice sounded very confused.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, everyone..I know that I said that I would only be updating once a month but I figure a week early won't be any harm. Besides, I needed the questions at the end of this chapter answered so I can finish chapter 15 which is the last chapter and get back to work on chapter 3 of Mr. Angel and Son, part two of my Angel Series. Thanks for reading and enjoying my work, thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting as well.

Mr. Angel

Chapter 8

by

Phoenix Firestorm

"It's a good thing to obey your parents no matter how much we may not like it, but that's not what is bothering you...is it child?" The man encouraged gently.

"No, it's not. What is bothering me is that if I live, which I want to badly, I'll still be stuck with my relatives who did this to me in the first place! What's to keep them from doing it all again, Mr. Angel can't always be here to save me."

"On the other hand, I'll be safe with my parents if I allow myself to just die. There won't be anymore pain or reason for me to be afraid, not like there would be if I stayed!" Hari cried unhappily and tried to move closer to Mr. Angel but found he couldn't .

"Ah, I see. Well, I honestly don't think you'll have much to worry about child. Yue is quite furious with your aunt and uncle, I don't think he will leave you here to be hurt by them again. In fact, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he took you so far away that no one could ever hurt you again!"

"Nor is he the only one, look over by the house Hari." The stranger motioned toward the building, Hari did as asked and saw some people he didn't know.

"Who are they," Hari asked uneasily, "they don't look very happy that's for sure!"

"No they do not, but you have no need to worry because they aren't mad at you. It's your aunt and uncle they are upset with, so I don't think you have to worry about them for awhile...if ever!"

"One of them is your mothers baby brother," he explained dryly, "he's the one looking like a thunderstorm about to let loose. I won't be surprised if Vernon Dursley got some very nasty weather for the next month or so, it all depends on how ticked off the young man is."

Hari's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he had other family besides Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!

Why wasn't he told about him!?

Why couldn't he just go live with his stormy uncle instead, at least it would be safer than staying here!

Just then a long forgotten memory surfaced in his mind, it had taken place before his parents died...before he came here.

"I remember him, he babysat the few times Uncle Moony and Padfoot weren't able too. Before things changed and they couldn't visit anymore," Hari replied softly, "he played the coolest games and drove mom nuts because he would take me outside during storms...any kind of storm...no matter the danger."

"Lightning would strike us but we never got hurt, the same with the wind. It was like he had total control of the weather, but Uncle Stormy never said anything."

"He even made winter a lot of fun too, more snow always appeared when he came around. We would have lots of snowball fights, he and I against Dad and Uncle Padfoot or Moony of course. We build all kinds of forts, snow people and etc."

Hari paused for a moment then continued "I think I will live sir, if I can stay with Uncle Stormy instead. Mr. Angel can come too, if he wants that is?"

The man chuckled "I think he will go wherever you go child, your uncle would probably be very pleased to hear that you remember some of his visit."

"Now the rather strict but loving woman beside him is your great-great grandmother, don't really believe everything you hear about her Hari. She has a softer side which only comes out around those she cares a great deal about, to anyone else... she is as unmovable as a mountain and as dangerous as a cornered cat!"

Hari giggled at the image that popped into his head, it was funny the way Mr. Angel's dad described his relatives. He couldn't help but be blown away by it all, he also was rather upset Aunt Petunia never said anything about them in his hearing. Hari wasn't sure he could ever forgive the people who put him with his aunt and uncle, even if these people didn't know how he would be treated. They should have done their homework and found out just what kind of people Vernon and Petunia were, unless they already knew and just didn't care!

Which really made him mad, so much so that it shocked Hari. He didn't remember ever being this mad before and it scared him, it affected him so completely that Hari didn't' notice the expression on the face of Mr. Angel's daddy.

Nor did the man bother to correct him, he simply decided to let Hari run with it and do what he wanted to those responsible for his suffering!

Alright, I have some questions for my readers concerning Part Two of my Mr. Angels series which I have somewhat called "Mr. Angel and Son" but not sure if it will stay that title or not.

The questions that I have are this:

1) If Clow Reed attended Hogwarts, which house would he be in….I can't decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw but may be you have a better idea?

2) What time period did Clow Reed supposedly live in, his father would have gone to China after they let Westerners in…as in traders and such but maybe things are different with the magical world and they can go to whichever country they want? I've been trying to figure this out since I first started watching the show and it's driving me batty… I need to know so I can put him into my story more as a painting and etc, he will have attended Hogwarts but before Albus Dumbledores time and etc.

3) I am also thinking of having Clow Reed be a teacher at one point and time after he graduated Hogwarts, not for very long…at most 5 years before moving on to something else. So which subject do you think he would have taught, I need to consider his personality and etc first?

Um, I think that is all for now. I eagerly await your suggestions and answers to my questions and thanks to everyone for reading my story, reviewing it and helping me make it better. I have begun Part Two now and started Chapter 3, which will cover the years before Hari goes to School but that is all I am going to tell you as I don't want to ruin the surprises I may or may not put in. So thanks again and bye for now.

Phoenix Firestorm


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, this is another update early but it is understandable as I want to start the new year with "Mr. Angel and Son" if at all possible. So this is going to be Novembers Chapter with Chapter 10 being Decembers, this story only has 12 chapters anyway but I am hoping that the next story will have more although we'll have to see how my muse supplies me with ideas for the chapters. So far I have 2 chapters done and the 3rd one started, I am also trying to make them longer as well.

Mr. Angel

Chapter 9

by

Phoenix Firestorm

"Who is the little boy standing behind my uncle and grandmother?" Hari suddenly asked, no longer as tired but knew this sudden alertness would not last.

"Ah, that would be your great-uncle Eli! You won't see him very often as he has his own destiny to fulfill, but he will be keeping an eye on you. Don't be surprised by anything he does, just accept it as a normal thing and move on." Hari didn't have the energy to be surprised, much less amazed anymore.

Instead he contented himself with the knowledge that he did have other family besides Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, family that hopefully loved and cared a great deal about him. As Hari relaxed within the protective arms of Mr. Angel, he suddenly remembered that he never did find out who his new friends daddy actually was. Hari quickly looked toward the man only to find that he wasn't there anymore, immediately the little boy tried to find him.

"Hey mister, where are you? I wanted to get your name," Hari called out anxiously, "I can't just keep calling you Mr. Angels dad....can I!"

"Well, that would be rather awkward, not to mention a mouthful to say." Hari heard an amused voice answer him from the house, he looked in that direction and smiled in relief.

The man had moved over to stand beside his new family, also showing Hari that he was indeed a spirit who had come to visit.

"My name, young Hari, is Clow Reed and I am your X-great-grandfather. All those people I introduced to you moments ago are descended from me, including you!" The man answered Hari nonchalantly, face blank of expression except for his eyes which sparkled with amusement.

Hari didn't know how many more surprises he could take, the fact that his ancestor and many-times great-grandfather was responsible for Mr. Angel not being in heaven with his parents upset him. Except he didn't have the strength or energy to be mad at Grandfather Reed, mostly because it was like he said earlier 'I was young at the time and didn't know as much about the ritual as I should have.'

"How come you are here and not in heaven with my parents?" Hari wanted to know.

"Oh I was Hari," Grandpa Reed explained quickly, "but I kinda left some things rather unfinished when I died. These things I created during my life and care a great deal about, but are also dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"The person whom I intended to inherit them hasn't been born yet, so they are safe until she breaks the seal that protects them. It is afterward that concerns me, I have full confidence and belief that Sakura can handle the cards properly."

"Unfortunately, the Creator as God is sometimes called, seems to think otherwise. So sent me back to make sure she can, in other words I created them...I make sure they don't go out of control!" "I think I understand but how can you do that while dead?" Hari asked, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"True, it would be difficult but not completely impossible. No, for this I was allowed to return to life....be reborn as another person." Grandpa Reed came over to where Hari lay and knelt down on one knee, he gently ran his fingers through the Childs unruly mop of hair and smiled proudly.

"Never forget that you are a very special child," he murmured softly, "don't let anyone bully you into doing what you know isn't right. Follow your heart and believe in yourself."

This was also the last thing Hari saw as he abruptly lost the battle with the Sandman, his eyes slowly closed and he yawned sleepily.

"Grandpa Reed?" The child murmured.

"Yes child?" Clow answered calmly.

"I'll live for you, Grandma Reed, Uncle Eli, Uncle Stormy and Mr. Angel if you make sure I get away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. As long as I am safe and loved, I'll be happy living anywhere!" Hari explained before drifting off to dreamland.

"Don't worry Hari, my little angel. Your grandmother and uncles will make sure you are safe and loved, you won't have to worry about anything again. Yue will keep you safe, have no fear." Clow Reed murmured softly as he started to fade away, only to stop when he heard Hari speak sleepily.

"Will I ever see you again Grandpa, I don't want to loose you now that I've found more family...even if some of that family are spirits." Hari looked at him sadly, tears in his eyes.

Clow Reed thought for a moment then glanced over at Eli, a faint smile appeared on his face when the young man gave a slight nod in answer to the question. For this situation, both agreed that it would be best for Hari not to loose any more family.

"I believe something can be arranged Hari, but these visits will only take place in dreamscape. Remember that I have been reborn, so won't be able to visit physically." Clow Reed told his grandson softly.

Hari smiled happily, glad that he would still have his grandpa Reed with him. This time he didn't prevent the spirit from fading away, content with the knowledge that he would see him again.

~*~

Yue sighed in relief when he felt Hari's life signs stabilize and the child sink down into a deep sleep, something which will do him a lot of good.

The angelic man adjust his hold on the small body, cradling it closer to his chest. He tested his energy reserves and found that he was back at full strength, something which pleased him greatly.

Yue paused before he got to his feet, a frown on his brow as he eyed the clothe or rather rags Hari wore. Something had to be done about those, a descendent of Clow Reeds should not be seen in such disgusting things!

Yue brought his wings forward to give some privacy while he removed them, tossing the rags aside afterward. After that he removed his own outer robe and wrapped it around the child, not caring if it got dirty or bloody.

Once done, Yue straightened his wings and slowly stood up. Deciding he had spent enough time here, but not exactly sure where they would go. Anything is really better than here, that's for sure.

As Yue was thinking what his next move would be, Eli took the opportunity to slip Marcus something. The young man glanced at it, only to raise a brow inquiringly at his uncle.

"Give it to Yue," Eli explained, "it's for Hari. Something to help continue his education, Yue is going to need all the help he can get."

"Why?" Marcus muttered curiously.

"Simple," Lady Reed answered instead, "it is because my great-great grandson has the potential to become a mage or even an adept. The magical energy within his small body is almost equal with our esteemed ancestor Clow Reed at the peak of his life!"

"Once Hari begins training that energy and learning what it can do or not do, his powers will slowly increase. I would not be at all surprised if he became even greater than Clow, but Hari will need careful care and even closer watch to help keep him balanced."

"This is something Yue can do without any problems, he can absorb the extra energy through the bond he has with Hari and keep the magic down to a manageable level. Yue will teach Hari all he knows about magic, at least the magic used by our clan."

"What I gave you Marcus," Eli explained further, "is a complete collection of all the knowledge in the Reed Library. Both Eastern and Western going all the way back to Clow Reeds time."

"I placed it in a magical trunk that acts as a container for a sub-space pocket or dimension, Yue will find everything he needs and more to use for Hari's education."

"The library is also self-updating, meaning it will automatically add a copy of whatever book or scroll it does not have on any subject. New or old, the library doesn't differentiate between them."

"In other words, if the library doesn't have it then it will do whatever necessary to acquire a copy!" Marcus calmly summed everything up.

"Right," Eli smirked as he turned to go inside, "I'll wait for you both inside. Maybe play with my great-nephew, see if he can be saved from the mistakes of his parents."

Marcus just snorted in disbelief but said nothing, remaining silent until after Eli went into the house.

"Grandmother," he asked uncertainly, "will Hari be able to attend Hogwarts? I remember Lily and James talking about it, James mostly."

"I do not know Marcus, I do not know. It is up to Yue to decide, if he believes Hari will benefit from attending Hogwarts instead of some other school. Then he will enroll the child there!"

"The fact that Hari's name is on the scroll listing the children born with magic means nothing, I know for sure that Lily wanted Hari to attend Beauxbatons in France so sent the money needed to enroll him there."

"Besides, as far as the magical world is concerned, Hari Potter is dead!" Lady Reed said abruptly before starting to walk toward Yue, Marcus not far behind her.

~*~

This is just notes of what to expect in the coming stories, I hope to slowly bring in the card captor characters as the stories go along but they won't actively have much in the story until after Hari/Jay graduates school. So any information/ideas/ suggestions that you may want to pass on is greatly appreciated.

A warning though, Yue won't be going to any places where Clow Reed's magic is still strong for fear of being sealed back into the book again and leaving Hari alone with no one to care for him, so the group from China and Japan will have to meet him and Hari elsewhere…maybe on a vacation to another country or something like that.

Another thing for you to think about is that Hari/Jay is going to be creating his own deck of cards, so if you have any ideas or suggestions of what cards he should have then pass them on. I have some ideas of my own but not a lot as I want them to be unique and solely his.

Yelan Li - Mother

Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa Li - Sisters

Wang Wei - guardian

Meiling Li - cousin and ex-fiance

Unsure of who Syaoran's father is?

Syaoran Li -son and youngest of the family

Fujitaka Kinomoto - father

Nadeshiko Kinomoto - mother, deceased (died when Sakura was 3 years old)

Toya Kinomoto - son and eldest, psyhic (able to see ghosts and spirits) plus some other abilities yet unknown.

Sakura Kinomoto - daughter and card captor plus some other abilities yet unknown.

Rai Kinomoto - son and lightning/thunder elementist, twin to Rei. (my creation)

Rei Kinomoto - son and earth elementist, twin to Rai. (my creation)

Kim-Ly Kinomoto - daughter and youngest, air elementist and seer/psyhic (able to see spirits and ghosts but doesn't say anything about them). Premature and sickly since she was conceived months before mother got ill, not carried to term as they had to remove her early to save her life before mothers death. Born blind and mute, has seeing eye dog named Linh (gentle spirit). (my creation)

Sonomi Daidouji - 1rst cousin, Tomoyo's mother

Tomoyo Daidouji - 2nd cousin, Sakura's best friend and assistant/supporter

Mai Daidouji - 2nd cousin, Tomoyo's little sister and middle child. (my creation)

Reizo Daidouji - 2nd cousin, Tomoyo's little brother and youngest. (my creation)


	10. Chapter 9

Mr. Angel

Chapter 10

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue wracked his brain for places he and Hari could go, but all of the locations he knew of were over a thousand years old.. He couldn't even be sure if the places still existed now, it has been a very long time since Master Clow had died.

It wasn't until he tilted his head up to gaze at the clear night sky with all the glittering stars and softly glowing moon that an idea suddenly lit up in his head, there is one place that they could go which has no connection at all with Clow Reed. He just hoped that it is still there, it has been an extremely long time since he had last seen the place after all.

Yue turned toward the house, his senses told him of someone approaching but didn't appear at all surprised to see an elderly woman and young man come over. He didn't know who they were except descendents of Clow Reed, his mage sight told him their magic signature carried the same signature as Clows.

"Guardian Yue," the elderly woman began, "I am Gabriella Reed...Matriarch of the Britain branch of the Reed Clan. The young man beside me is Marcus Evans, my great-grandson and Hari's uncle."

"Thank-you for saving Hari," Marcus spoke calmly as he gave a slight bow toward Yue, "we have been looking for him since my older sister and his mother died."

"You don't need to worry about loosing Hari, I have no intention of taking him from you. My nephew will be safer with you than us, but I would like to see him occasionally if you don't have any problems."

Yue studied the young man with some interest, Marcus's magic signature was different from all the others he met. It was dark, crackling and rolling with power. It almost looked like a.....

Yue felt his eyes widen some as it suddenly came to him what kind of magic Marcus is born with, something that happened very rarely if at all.

"Elementist," Yue muttered, "your magic is elemental in nature!"

Marcus straightened up and flashed him a dark grin, while his eyes crackled with barely held control.

"Correct," Lady Reed replied, "Marcus is a Storm Mage. The first ever in the Reed clan, it is also the most difficult element to control."

Yue was impressed but nothing showed on his face, Clow Reed's family has certainly come a long way since his death. If he hadn't been in a hurry to get Hari to safety, he would have liked to stay and learned more.

"You head the British part of the clan," Yue asked the Matriarch curiously, "meaning Clow Reed's father's family? Has any of his son's descendents settled here or are they all still in China? Who leads the Chinese or rather Oriental Branch of the clan?"

"You are correct Guardian Yue, most of the clan here in Britain are descendent from Clow's fathers family. His other siblings, cousins and other relatives did not leave Great Britain. They spread out to settle in England, Ireland and Scotland but the main estate is here in London."

"Some of Clow's descendants did settle here, but not until some time after his death. Those descendants married into the branch here and other bloodlines, but any knowledge they had of our clan....remained a secret of the clan."

"As for who leads the Oriental branch, that would be Li Xiong....head of the Li Clan. He has four children, all girls but it doesn't seem to bother him any."

"What I am concerned about is his health, he did not look well last time we met. My own mage sight told me that he has focused all his magic to keep alive, at least until his heir arrives."

"I believe he has inherited a bit of Clow's ability to see the future, so he most likely saw something that has caused him to start preparations for his families future."

Yue frowned at this, he knew how much having that ability upset his father/master. He thought the ability had been confined to just Clow Reed, but apparently he was wrong. Nor could he do anything about it, if he went to China now. He ran the risk of being caught by the Clow Book or whatever Master Clow used to seal both guardians away, then where would Hari be. Alone in a foreign country with no place to go or anyone to keep him safe.

The Li Clan might take him in or might not, he didn't know how things worked at this present time. Even if he did manage to learn what was needed about this era, it is still too much of a risk to take.

"I am sorry to hear that," Yue finally said, "I pray that he has enough time to do what needs to be done. It is going to take me awhile to learn how to live in this new time, plus I have Hari to consider or I would go and offer my assistance."

"I'd rather not because I have no idea what will happen if I get too close to a place where Clow Reeds magic is strong, nor do I know why I am out here instead of sealed within the book like my brother is. Which is what Master Clow intended!"

"I understand and appreciate the offer, but you have to keep Hari safe and I don't particularly mean from Petunia or her husband."

"There are more dangerous people out there who want to harm or use him for their own means," Lady Reed explained calmly, "although there are some who do truly care for my grandson for himself...not as the boy-who-lived."

"Like the Weasley family," Marcus spoke up with a grin, "they are close friends with the clan and allies. Even considered family ever since Arthur's brother Bilius married into the clan, so did Molly's brothers Gideon and Fabian."

"Bilius married cousin Alexandria Reed, having 3-4 children before his death."

"Gideon married cousin Isla Black, having 2-3 children before he died."

"His brother Fabian married cousin Melania Black, sister to Isla. They had 7 children before he died."

"So they can be counted on to help in a pulse beat, I spend a lot of time at the burrow which has become my home-away-from-home. Although I'll give you fair warning about Molly, she is like Ultra mom and loves children....all children very much."

"She'll protect them just as fiercely as she would her own, not much can stand up to her when it comes to children. I don't even know how many Death Eaters or other badies she took out simplely because there were children involved, that is the only way to get her on the warpath!"

Lady Reed took over for him then, an amused expression on her face.

"Many mistake Molly as not a threat and nothing to worry about, not like her brothers were only to find out differently when children are in danger. Gideon and Fabian both agreed on one thing before they died, that nothing is scarier than their sister in full-blown avenging mother mode!"

"They said even as a child growing up, she was always mothering something. Whether it is orphan animals, birds or plants. So they weren't too surprised by how she ended up, Molly knew what she wanted and went after it!"

"She has 7 children of her own, 6 boys and 1 girl but very few knew that Molly 'adopted' many children who were orphaned in the war against the Dark Lord. It may not have been official or legal but to all the kids Molly took under her wing and mothered, she is their mother in every sense of the word and won't accept any other!"

"I'm telling you this because you can trust the Weasley Clan, they will give you whatever help you need. Hari is also another child that Molly became mother too, so go to her if you need assistance."

"Neither Arthur or Molly were too impressed when Albus put Hari here, I don't believe that they have spoken a word to the man outside polite letters or howlers in the last 5 years. Their oldest sons Charley and Bill feel the same way, but I can't say much about the younger ones."

Marcus suddenly snickered "I can just picture the rampage Molly will go on once she hears about what Hari went through, I sure would like to be a bug on the wall when this happens!"

Lady Reed didn't say anything, knowing that her grandson is most likely planning several dastardly deeds to pull on Albus. Instead she returned to being stern and serious, she had her own plans made to make Dumbledore regret ever messing with her family.

"Hari needs you more than we do," Lady Reed said calmly, "leave the others to us. It is past time for them to learn just why it's not a good idea to mess with Clan Reed!"

"I agree with grandmother on this one, it's like that saying used to describe the United States. 'Disturb not the Sleeping Giant!' The Japanese found out the hard way what would happen if they attacked, the sleeping giant awoke and struck back...hard!"

"The American Branch of the clan has adopted that saying as their motto or something to describe the clan as a whole, I happen to agree with them in that it is perfect."

"You are the only one capable of keeping my nephew safe. He will be able to grow, learn and experience life like he would never have here." Marcus explained further.

This surprised Yue and it showed when he blinked several times, dissecting the news he just heard before saying anything.

"American Branch?!" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, a bunch of the clan from both branches went over as settlers and laid claim to some land. It's a relatively young branch comprised mostly of the younger generations who wanted to get away from 'controlling elders' as they called the council, both groups came to an agreement and signed a contract that had everything in writing."

"Basically it said that the clan would provide all supplies outside personal belongings and support the fledgling branch until it was able to survive on its own. The new branch would repay it by doing business with the other settlers and natives, becoming the main clans contacts in the New World. They would also be separate from crown and ministry control, answerable only to the main branches back here."

"I think they achieved their independence long before the States did theirs, not sure who is the current head right now. They don't operate by Family Head or etc like we do, their branch head is elected from within the clan there and must meet the requirements of Clan Reed as a whole since the person is the clan representive to the Americas."

"I think there are also branches in Central and South America too, but I am only familiar with the ones in the States and Canada." Marcus explained with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"William Alexander Jefferson," Lady Reed suddenly said, "that is who the current head of the American Branch is."

"The Canadian head is Martha Elizabeth Patterson, a good family that has been part of the Reed Clan since its founding."

"We will take care of those who dare interfere with Reed business Guardian Yue, of which Hari is a very important part of!"

"An annual gathering of all the branch heads will soon bring the whole clan up to speed information and news-wise, it won't take long for decisions to be made!" Marcus answered determinedly.

His element magic already making itself known through a field of electricity covering his body, mini-lightning bolts kept shooting out randomly. Yue mentally winced and really pitied any who crossed the young mans path, or got on his bad side.


	11. Chapter 10

**Mr. Angel**

Chapter 13

by

Phoenix Firestorm

Yue nodded in agreement, spreading his wings in preparation to leave but stopped when Marcus got his attention again.

"We have some stuff for Hari that we would like to give him, but leave it up to you on when that should be." Marcus said before turning toward Lady Reed.

The stern matriarch silently handed Marcus a small silk drawstring bag with the Reed Clan Crest on it, Marcus opened it long enough to put Eli's gift in plus his own. He then moved closer to Yue and gave the gift to him, but did not step back afterward.

"I have one more thing to give Hari which I would like him to have now," Marcus asked carefully, "it's an added bit of protection for when you aren't around."

Yue thought for a minute then agreed, but watched closely in case something went wrong. Not that he believed anything would with the Reed Clan involved, but stranger things have happened. Marcus slowly reached up and unfastened something from around his neck and held it out for Yue to see, a solemn expression on his face as he gazed at the item.

Yue certainly didn't expect this, it showed by the sharp inhale he did and the stunned expression on his own face.

"This is something I have been working on since my own magic began surfacing at age 5," Marcus explained seriously, "mom sent me to stay with grandmother at the Reed Compound before things got too out of control. Once there, all the masters and elders worked with me to learn how to use but also control my storms."

"It wasn't easy and at times very painful but I refused to give up, I had two bloodlines to be proud in and I wasn't going to let them down!"

Lady Reed took over then "The Evans line may not have magic like so many other bloodlines around the world, but what they lack is made up for in other ways."

"My granddaughter is no fool and knew exactly what she was doing before marrying Marcus Evans, despite what everyone else thought at the time. Liliana did careful research and study into that bloodline and discovered their secret."

"The secret that not even they themselves even knew but just passed off as a talent or gift."

"No, Lily is the first ever of that line to be born with magic. Young Hari will be the second, his own children will continue the legacy begun by Liliana Diantha Reid!"

"Element Magic," Yue whispered, "the Evans line is rich in the Elemental gifts. An area of magic totally separate from the magic known by the world and different cultures, a magic so vast and unexplored that many don't believe it exists. Elemental magic is rare when it does surface in the bloodlines with the more common form of magic."

"Correct, Liliana's research found out that this type of magic is completely restricted to non-magical people...muggles in other words. I suspect that the Creator wanted to give them something which would ensure their survival, those gifted had nothing to fear from the witch hunts and etc. Not like their counterparts did, something which eventually drove them into hiding."

"To most, it is simply called 'The weather sense' or 'ability to sense changes in the elements' much like the 'earth sense' does. It wasn't feared because it is useful and can not be abused, not like common magic can."

"To use and example," Lady Reed explained further, "the gift or talent that comes closest to bridging the gap between the two is Healers and Potion Brewers. They can not use elemental magic but they understand it, just like a true gifted Healer is unable to kill….only heal."

"Mother figured out the Evans secret but kept it plus her research to herself, the clan only found out about her plan when I was born. She mainly wanted to help that gift to grow and reach new heights, levels it would have never reached on its own or mixed with common magic."

"When mother died, all her research and notes were passed onto me. The originals went into the library archive for safe keeping, while I kept copies for my own work. This necklace is the end result of that work, I have only been able to create one so far."

"You may not realize it yet but many of the generations after Clow consider him the forerunner of new magic, he combined both Eastern and Western magic successfully."

"Others in the clan have tried to do something similar but didn't succeed or completed the first stage before their life ended, only to be picked up by the next generation and continued." Marcus spoke firmly, but the corner of his lips quirked up in a faint smirk.

"Like your mother did." Yue answered the question unsaid by Marcus.

"Right, mother made it as far as completing the first stage of her dream and left the rest for me to do. Which I did after trial and error."

"This necklace is a combination of Reed magic and elemental magic fused together, still have to come up with a suitable name for it though." Marcus sighed tiredly as he came closer to fasten the necklace around Hari's neck.

"It is basically a protection sphere filled with the storm element," Marcus began to explain clearly, "lighting bolts will shoot out at anything that threatens Hari. The strength of those bolts depends entirely on the level of threat, it is also as far as I've gotten unfortunately."

"There may be other things it can do or may not, I haven't been able to do many tests. So I would appreciate it if you make note of anything new that pops up, also….only you and Hari will be able to remove it…no one else."

Yue nodded as he took the silk pouch and tucked it away within his clothes, that way nothing will happen to it. As he again prepared to leave, Yue paused briefly to say something.

"Thank you for entrusting me to care and protect your grandson, Gabriella Reed. Hari has come to mean as much to me as he does to you, I swear to care for him as if he is my own."

"Good-luck in the coming battles, I will keep in touch through the moonlight. As for visiting Hari, I'm afraid that won't be possible where we are going. I can allow you to see him via moonlight, the nights when the sky is clear and the moon is at its brightest are best." Yue replied solemnly, his voice and facial expression very serious.

"Thank-you Guardian Yue," Lady Reed answered softly, "for coming to Hari's rescue and saving his life. The Reed Clan was not as heavily hit as others were in this past war, but we still lost many precious lives."

"I lost my sweet Lily flower that night 4 years ago, Dumbledore took my great-great-grandson without informing the Clan Council and put him here… behind wards for his supposed safety. It took us 4 years of intense searching to find Hari and it is thanks to you that we did, we sensed your presence when you scouted out the area and followed it back."

"Thanks to you, my two greatest and dearest wishes have been granted. I have my Hari-Bear back! Albus Dumbledore is going to regret ever crossing Clan Reed's path!"

"In other words, the nosey old coot has just woken the sleeping giant!!" Marcus laughed gleefully.

Again, Yue long to stay just to watch his father's clan storm to victory. The confrontation would have been an amazing sight to see, the clan didn't have the reputation as strongest and oldest for nothing.

Yue was curious about one thing though and asked uncertainly "You said 2 wishes but only explained one, what was the second?"

What happened next was something he had not expected, so it surprised him when Marcus slapped both hands over his mouth and muffled the laughter which attempted to come out. Lady Reed blushed faintly and her eyes sparkled, showing him how beautiful she had been in her youth.

"Grandmothers second wish has always been to meet you," Marcus finally managed to gasp out, "it has been the dream of nearly everyone in the clan to actually meet the Legendary Guardians of Clow Reed!"

"You and Kerobarous have quite the following that has only grown over the years, so don't say you weren't given enough warning!"

"As for me, I've always been partial to the Sun Guardian. He seems to suit my personality best for some unknown reason, I can't really explain why either?"

"Hope I haven't offended you Guardian Yue, cause it wasn't my intention too. You're pretty cool and all, a great guy to talk too but not exactly someone you'd expect to find in a bar or football game."

"Kerobarous just seems to be more interested in the next bit of fun and excitement he can find…."

Yue replied "No problem Marcus, Kero would have been pleased to know he has a fan following. I am rather impressed as well, this is not something I expected or believed would happen."

Marcus chuckled and Gabriella smiled before they said good-bye for the last time, allowing Yue to leave London far behind.

The young man watched Yue disappear into the night sky, broad wings carrying his nephew off into a newer and happier life. Now all they had left to do is deal with his sister and her awful family, then make Dumbledore and the rest of that world squirm.

Marcus smirked as he turned to head back into the house, it sounded like fun…he could hardly wait!


	12. Chapter 11

Mr. Angel

Chapter 14

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Eli entered the house and turned toward his niece, not bothering to look around the painfully neat rooms. A disappointed and sad expression appeared on his face as the boy gazed at Petunia still pinned to the wall, her oaf of a husband lay not far away…still in LaLaland from the electric shock he got.

"Petunia, Petunia, Petunia!" Eli sighed as he walked over to the woman.

Petunia shrank back against the wall, a frightened and guilty expression on her face as she knew why they were here. There is also shame in her eyes as this was the one relative she disliked to disappoint above all others.

"I am so very disappointed in you Petunia," Eli spoke sadly, "you may not have magic like Lily but you are a Reed by blood which means you have magic of a different sort."

"I did not take you under my wing and teach you how to use that magic only for you to turn into a very bitter and hateful woman jealous of her sister, nor does it give you the right to take it out on Hari."

"Which only leaves one question, why Petunia…why? Hari has done nothing to you or your family, yet he has been treated like trash since his arrival!"

Eli waited for her explanation but Petunia didn't answer or move except to wince as if struck physically by every word Eli said, she knew that she is in trouble but did nothing to explain things.

The young man sighed again then reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a small key but Petunia knew better and inhaled sharply.

"I may not be able to punish you Petunia," Eli said firmly, "but your husband is not safe from clan wrath! You will be taken to face the Clan Elders for what you've allowed to happen, your son shall be raised by the clan with visitations from you…if the clan allows it!"

He ignored her sounds of distress as she tried to get free of Yue's crystal shards, but the shards were embedded too deeply into the wall.

"**Key which hides the power of darkness.**

**Reveal your true form before me.**

**This, I, Eli, demand by contract.**

**Release!!!"**

A familiar symbol appeared beneath her great-uncle as he chanted calmly, energy glowed softly around him as the small key in his hand grew to take the form of a tall staff with a huge golden sun on top. Eli wrapped his fingers around the staff once it finished transforming, gripping it firmly in his hand. After that, the young man turned his attention to Vernon Dursley and frowned faintly. A stern and disapproving expression in his eyes as he gazed at the unconscious man, he had no plans on actually physically hurting Vernon as that wasn't his way or style. Besides, Vernon's physical punishment would come from other sources.

~*~

Marcus and Lady Reed entered the house just as Eli came down the stairs with his nephew, surprisingly still asleep. Vernon hadn't moved from where he landed, but Petunia was gone. Eli shifted Dudley into a better postion in his arms, coming over to rejoin them.

"I had Ruby and Spinel take Petunia back to the compound, they'll stay and made sure she doesn't try anything. Although to be honest, I don't believe that she will cause much trouble." Eli explained to them only to chuckle when Marcus let out a snort of disbelief.

Eli turned toward his grandmother and said "I didn't bother packing any of Dudley's clothes or other things because I wasn't sure just what you wanted to bring if anything, we don't have stuff for kids that young at home."

Lady Reed nodded slightly as she listened to Eli, plans already forming in her head on what to do next. Several moments past before she did anything, then the regal lady headed for the stairs.

"Marcus, you go track down Dudley's car seat and get it into the backseat. After that, go through the house and locate his playpen, stroller or carriage. Basically anything we may need for your nephews care, I'll be upstairs packing his clothes and toys plus anything else I decide he may need." "Eli, will you pick a few of the photos on the wall to take with us. I won't deny Dudley pictures of his parents, no matter what they may have done. When you have that done, please get Dudley settled into his car seat and wait for us there. Marcus and I won't be long, I want to be back at the compound before the old fool and his cronies arrive to cause trouble!"

Both Eli and Marcus chuckled at that, then separated to do the tasks assigned them while their grandmother disappeared upstairs to Dudley's room, the last thing they did was clear the property of their presence…both muggle and magical. Lady Reed didn't want their presence and involvement in this to get out before she is ready for it to be, Marcus did do one last thing to Vernon before he left the house. He used some elemental magic to make sure the man would always have foul weather and bad fortune no matter where he went in the world or what he tried, Marcus would have liked to do more but he didn't think grandmother would allow it.

~*~

Dumbledore jumped nearly a foot in the air when all the alarms and wards he had around little Hari's home suddenly went off, as is he just choked on the lemon drop in his mouth. Even Fawkes was startled out of his nap by the sudden noise, letting out a squawk as he fought to regain his balance.

The elderly man didn't waste any time, he immediately checked each of the devices on his desk and shelves that were linked to Hari or had something to do with the child, nor did he like what he found either. The wards he placed on Hari and around the property had crashed, the spell used to keep an eye on Hari's life-force was flickering weakly as it struggles to keep going.

Dumbledore paled when the life-force faded completely and the device turned to dust, a breeze came through his open window and blew the dust away. The elderly man tried not to panic and think the worse but it was impossible not too, he hurried out of his office and down the stairs to the front entrance of Hogwarts or at tried to without tripping over his robe. He had actually been about to head off to bed when all the alarms went off.

Not even noticing the attention a certain painting was giving him, the young oriental man smiled faintly. His dark eyes twinkling mysteriously as he murmured "So it begins."

"What are you talking about young man?" Headmaster Dippet asked gruffly.

"Don't bother Armando, you won't get an answer out of him except riddles and etc!" Phineas Black spoke up waspishly from his painting. The young man just smiled, amusement showed on his face as he listened to them argue.

~*~

Moving quickly toward the main doors, not stopping to greet anyone but he did sent out a summons to the heads of house still in Hogwarts, most of the staff have left for the summer break but the heads haven't left yet. By the time Dumbledore got to the main doors, McGonagall, his deputy headmistress had joined him along with Flitwick and Sprout. Severus met them at the dungeons entrance as it was closest to the main hall, Dumbledore noticed that the young man wasn't as grumpy as usual. So that meant Severus hadn't been doing anything he couldn't leave alone without worry, the young man was probably enjoying the peace and quiet of no annoying brats around to bother him.

"What's the problem Headmaster?" Minerva asked curiously as the group left Hogwarts.

"Something has happened to little Hari." Dumbledore answered worriedly, "I'm trying not to think of the worse but my imagination won't stop thinking of awful things. All the wards and alarms I have on his home crashed, the device I use to keep track of his life energy crumbled into dust which either means Hari is seriously hurt or ………"

Prof. Flitwick squeaked in alarm "Little Hari can't be dead!"

Everyone, including Severus looked at Dumbledore in alarm and shock. Although Severus had a little bit of panic and fear lurking deep in his eyes for Lily's son, he may loathe and dislike James Potter but could never hate Lily Evans even if she did marry his school enemy. Besides, he is bound by that oath to care for and protect Hari thanks to the fact that James saved his life.

"I told you Headmaster," Minerva scolded, "that it wasn't a good idea to leave Hari with his muggle relatives. Petunia may be his nonmagical guardien but she hates magic and anything not normal, nor do I know if it was because Lily got all the attention from their parents or because Lily could do something that Petunia couldn't or the fact that Lily was going places where her sister couldn't follow."

Severus snorted silently at this, he knew just what kind of person Petunia is and Minerva's thoughts were very close to being the truth. Petunia may have cared for her sister in the beginning but that quickly changed when Lily's magic began to surface, making her different from Petunia. The fact that Lily also made friends easier than Petunia, didn't have hardly any trouble in school. Lily wasn't a teacher's pet but she wasn't stupid either.

Severus chuckled softly, Lily may be popular and make friends without any trouble plus do great in school but she also had a temper to match her red hair and give all the magic in the world a run for it's money. Severus winced as Lily was also loyal to her friends until those friends did something her morals, beliefs and conscious didn't like then nothing in the world could make her change. Not all the apologies or pleas or anything, Severus found that out the hard way when he spoke without thinking and he lost her friendship.

An act he regretted ever since and tried to make amends but nothing he tried worked, nor did James and his group make things any easier on him. Eventually Severus had to settle on watching over his friend from a distance and do what he could from the shadows, something that got passed on to Hari when his parents died despite the hand Severus may have had in Lily's death.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly "Please Minerva, not now. I still stand by my decision to leave Hari with his relatives despite what you and others may have thought, family is everything and should stay together no matter the disagreements or etc between them."

Severus bit out "While that may be true in most cases Headmaster, there are many families who shouldn't be together and other reasons, there are also few muggle families who accept magic willingly into their lives. Most are cast out, abused or neglected. If what we all fear about Hari is true and the child is dead then you will have a lot of explaining to do, not only to the magical world but also to the Reed clan of whom Hari is a member of by blood!"

Dumbledore paled at the mention of that formidable clan and stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance, the Reed clan was anyone's worst nightmare come true and not even the Dark Lord continued his attacks after he roused their wrath.

All conversations came to a stop as they reached the main gate to Hogwarts and the edge of the wards, once through the wards they apparited themselves away to where Hari supposedly lived. The only ones who had been there before were Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid when they brought Hari to his relatives.

Thankfully it was still dark out and no one was awake yet but the group didn't want to take any chances, so took the proper precautions. The group followed the elderly headmaster down the boring street of boring houses and equally boring families, coming to a stop in front of a dull and unexciting house. Dumbledore paused briefly on the walkway to scan the property from the outside with his magic and senses, he motioned for the other members of his group to spread out and scout the area. No one is to go inside the house until the outside had been thoroughly checked over, Dumbledore himself stayed where he was and examined what remained of his wards.

Minerva and Severus paired up in their search, Filus and Pomona paired up for their own search. All four agreed as they searched that there seem to be no sign of forced entry or even physical attacks so whatever happened, the person(s) were given access to the house and residents.

The searchers made note of the toys scattered over the backyard, the expansive flower gardens which lined the house and property. Although it was Severus who spotted the first unusual item and upon closer inspection, realized that it was a small pile of bloody rags which had at one point been a set of child clothes. He brought this to the others attention and used his magic to run some scans on the rags, paling when the results showed that the clothes were last worn by Hari Potter.

Minerva and Pomona both paled when they saw the bloody clothes, Filus inhaled sharply while Dumbledore looked very shaken. The elderly wizard ran his own scans and checks but nothing changed, the clothes were young Hari's and so was the blood.

It was Minerva who saw the next clue laying not far from Hari's clothes and went to take a closer look, discovering that it was actually several small pure white feathers almost hidden by the grass. Her feline senses told her that these were from a pair of wings but not an actual bird which was strange as birds are the only nonmagical creatures with wings.

She figured that much out from the faint feel of magic coming from them, it unsettled her and gave Minerva a sense of unease. Mainly because this aura wasn't natural in that it was from this world, this aura felt celestial or even heavenly but how could that be possible. The only beings she knew of from that plane of existence are demons and angels, the stern woman didn't even notice she had knelt down to touch one until her fingertips entered her vision as they stretched out toward the small bits of white. Minerva paused briefly and hesitated with her fingertips inches from the feathers, uncertainty showing in her actions but it only lasted a few moments.

Minerva gently touched the feathers and gasped as images raced through her mind of Yue's arrival at the Dursley house, being discovered by Hari and the child's attempt to hide then protect him. She basically saw Hair's last hours of life and tears ran down her face by the end of it, Minerva couldn't believe what Lily's son went through in his short life. Afterward, the deputy headmistress used her wand to create a container for one of the small feathers, hovered the feather into the padded case and covered it. Making sure the lid was on securely before doing anything else, then she slipped the container into her robe for safekeeping.

She didn't notice that Severus had seen everything and knew something happened, but he waited until the headmaster had joined them before he went to check out those feathers himself. Except his reaction was different, tears did shine in his eyes but never fell until in the safety of his quarters back at Hogwarts. Cold rage and anger grew in his eyes as he watched what happen to Lily's son, half got directed at the Dursleys for Hari's death and the other half was focused at Dumbledore for putting Hari here in the first place. This is one thing that he will never forget or forgive the Headmaster of for as long as he lived, he too created a small container for one of the small feathers for safekeeping and personal reasons.

Severus soon rejoined the others, his mask safely back into place and unmovable but his normally dark eyes had darkened even more. Barely holding a literal storm of fury burning to be unleashed on Dumbledore and the Dursleys, there was also sadness at the loss of a very special child as it was the only thing he had left of Lily. Relief and some happiness also lurked in the dark pits that Hari has been reunited with his mother in Heaven, something that he will never try to discredit or tarnish in any way.

Dumbledore looked like he tried to pull himself together but wasn't doing a very good job, his skin was still pale and he looked his age as well…Severus felt a twinge of sympathy for him but quickly squashed it from growing. He didn't want to feel sorry for the elderly wizard, not now and maybe not ever but he knew that it won't last…things will be back to normal once he got back to his quarters and had a chance to grieve in peace.

The Headmaster sighed "We had better finish our search and check the house, time is passing and we shouldn't waste what remains. I want to do a thorough search before we leave and turn things over to the proper authorities, although I shall keep my eyes on the investigation to ensure that it goes smoothly. It is the least that I can do for young Hari, but it won't completely settle my conscious that I failed the child and his parents."

Pomona asked curiously "What shall we do once we are done here Headmaster?"

"Return to Hogwarts," Albus replied calmly as he turned to head toward the house, "and think over what we have discovered here. I doubt that there is much more that we can do except see that the person(s) responsible are caught and punished, we also need to prepare ourselves for the onslaught of outrage and etc that will appear once word of Hari's murder gets out."

Filus squeaked "Are you sure that it's actually murder, Headmaster?"

"Yes Filus, I am pretty sure that Hari has been murdered. Just as I am pretty sure as to who could have done it, not many knew that Hari has been placed here after his parents death. I made sure to cover everything up so he would be safe from those who wanted him dead, but I was thinking mostly of Tom's followers who didn't get caught after their leaders death and forgot about muggles who might want to kill him." Albus answered the short professor.

"Tom, who is that Albus?" Minerva asked briskly.

"Tom Riddle," Albus answered softly, "is who Voldemort was before he became the Dark Lord. Before he got lost to the darkness and went too far down the path to be saved, I tried and failed."

The four heads of house flinched when the headmaster said that name, something that amused some and annoyed others.

The group reached the house and carefully opened the back door, taking care not to disturb anything as they entered the building and moved around. The first thing they saw was the still body of Vernon Dursley laying on the floor in the middle of the room, but there was no sign of Petunia or their son. Although since it is night still, the child could very well be asleep in his room.

The basement door stood wide open from when Yue stormed out to Hari's rescue, a few longer feathers lay around the doorway and top of the stairs. Minerva headed over to check the basement while the others went to check the rest of the house, Dumbledore stayed on the first floor and scanned the rooms with his magic to find out what happened.

Severus's sharp eyes spotted the holes in the wall where Yue's crystal shards had pinned Petunia to keep her from interfering or escaping, he glided over to take a closer look and whistled faintly when he saw how deep the holes were. His sharp eyes picked out pieces of crystal that were left behind when the shards got pulled out, Severus reached into his robe and got out a travel case of potion tools then removed a pair of tweezers so he could get a hold of the pieces of crystal.

The potion master placed the crystal pieces in a small vial then corked it securely, he would analize them in his lab once he got back to Hogwarts. Once Severus was done, he put his tools away then got to his feet and turned to rejoin the others but saw the headmaster over by Vernon Dursley. Curious to find out what happened to the muggle, Severus walked over to Dumbledore.

"Do you know what happened to him Headmaster?" Severus asked calmly.

"Yes, I do. Vernon Dursley was knocked out by an intense electric shock, he seems to be okay but I wouldn't know for sure. What have you found Severus?" Albus answered wearily.

"Not much sir, found some holes in the wall over there that could have been made by whoever attacked the muggle." Severus replied and pointed over to the holes. The young man kept silent about what he knew from the feather, wanting to keep the knowledge to himself…at least for now.

Albus nodded and headed over to examine the holes himself, Severus took the opportunity to examine the muggle himself and Legilimen his mind to get more information. What he saw made his face stiffen into a mask, him clench his teeth in cold fury and tighten his fingers around his wand. It took all his strength to not curse and hex the fat muggle into oblivion but that would just get him into trouble with the Ministry and disappoint the headmaster, something he really tried not to do as Severus truly cared about the remaining person to think good of him.

Severus would have left the muggle after that as there was nothing more he could have gotten from the lump, but paused when his magic sense picked up a very faint and very familiar magical aura. Severus's eyes narrowed at that and he studied the aura closely to be sure, a slow smile appeared on his lips faintly when he was.

The 'attackers' if that is what happened, weren't as thorough in cleaning up behind them as they thought. Although from how well Severus knew the young man whose aura this belong too, he probably did that on purpose and wanted to be found.

The dark potions master got to his feet and decided to check out the basement before going upstairs, passing Minerva as she left the basement from doing her own search down there. He nodded slightly to the older woman and disappeared through the door to the basement, Minerva looked rather pale and shaken from what she found down there but managed to return the nod before she went over to rejoin the headmaster.

Filus's squeaky voice got their attention though before they could say anything. "Headmaster, Mineva! Come quickly, you have to see this!"

Both people hurried over to where the short professor stood in front of an opened door to a storage area/cupboard under the stairs, a look of disgust, anger and horror on his face.

~*~

Severus walked slowly down the narrow wooden stairs of the basement, all his senses armed and alert for danger or anything out of the ordinary. The basement looked like all other muggle basements, full of boxes and bags of things either of no use to them now or too sentimental to throw away. Severus carefully moved through the somewhat neatly piled clutter to where the images he got from that stranger feather showed him the angel-like man, not too surprised that so far nothing had changed in the spot. Everything was exactly how the images showed, but with a few more feathers hidden among the blanket folds. He carefully placed them with the other one, Severus would have moved on then but his sharp eyes spotted something caught in the stacked boxes in front of him.

Curious to know what it is, Severus got out his tweezers and reached forward to pick it up. Discovering afterward that it was several strands of very long hair, extremely long pure white hair. Severus knew right away that the hair came from the angelic man, so he quickly gathered up all that he could find and put it in a special vial for later study. Once he found all that there was, Severus got to his feet and brushed off his robe then turned to look around the basement.

He had been sensing faint traces of magical energy since he came into the basement, most of it came from this spot and was identified as little Hari's. Which surprised and also amused him that Lily's son would start showing his heritage at such a young age, not to mention the high level of power too. This just made him even more angrier, not only has he lost the last part of Lily he had outside of his memories but the magical world as a whole lost a powerful and no doubt very talented magic-user.

If Severus would be really honest with himself in his heart-of-hearts, he would find that he had been secretly looking forward to when Hari would come to Hogwarts and wondering just how much of Lily the child had in him. Severus wondered if the child had inherited his mother's gift in potions or his father's gift for flying, the one thing he prayed for every night is that the boy didn't inherit the father's talent for trouble and mischief. He has enough trouble with the pranksters who are currently making his life miserable, he didn't need that chaos doubled by a new generation of Mauraders!

**The End!!!**

**Sequel starting next month:**

**Mr. Angel and Son**


End file.
